RV(oyeur)
by PeachyLana
Summary: A challenge prompt. Shane finds a sword-wielding stranger in the woods, Lori has an encounter with a trashy redneck, and Amy finds out the roof the RV has a great view of approaching walkers or explicit sex acts of fellow survivors.


Author note: This was a challenge writing prompt from KinkSt. It was Shane X Beth, Amy or Michonne. Simple right? Well, this went all the fuck out of whack. It's more disjointed than I originally planned, and it takes place before the first episode. Keep in that mind that since I **tried** to keep their personalities for that time straight. I found writing this easier than I thought because I have ZERO expectations of this being any good, so I just did it for fun. I'm sure you're super interested in all this. There's explicit sex with weird couple in here so be warned. If you happen to hate certain characters hooking up this may ruin your day (I'm serious some people are crazy about that shit). And I don't own The Walking Dead. A review would be nice too, but don't bitch about the pairings. Thanks!

**RV(oyeur)**

He hated watch. Rubbing his eyes Shane sighed and stared out from the roof the RV. Just sitting up there made his mind wander to the same thing: Rick's dead weight in his arms trying to get him out of that hospital bed. He leaned back in Dale's lounge chair inhaling deep. _Think about anything else, man_. A glint of light off in the distance caught his eye. He squinted, forgetting about the binoculars for a second, and it flashed again. "What the hell is that?" Something to take his mind off of Rick, that's what. He climbed down the ladder and quickly knocked on the RV door.

Shane glanced around the camp making sure things were under control, gave a courtesy nod to Jim as he passed, but had to reign in his anger at Ed's beady eyed glare. _Fuck that guy_. If he didn't feel so damn bad for his wife and kid he would have kicked them out a long time ago.

Dale opened the door, giving him a wary glance at his scowl off in Ed's direction.

"Everything okay?"

He quickly pulled together a relaxed face. "Yeah, yeah. Hey man, I know you already took watch this morning, but you think you could take my spot for a sec?"

Looking over Dale's head Shane could see Andrea frowning disapprovingly at the table, but Dale closed the door behind him stepping outside. "Sure. Something wrong?"

Giving the old man a reassuring smile, Shane shook his head. "Nah, thought I saw something a little east of here. Whatever it was reflected light back, not sure what it is might be nothin', but going to check it out."

"Don't you want to take someone with you?" Dale asked curiously.

"Don't need anyone." The old man was sometimes too much a damn worrier. The last thing Shane wanted was to take people away that could defend the safe zone. Personally, he didn't like going far from camp. Not because of his safety, but for Lori and Carl. There were only two or three people he could trust to look over them.

But he didn't just have Carl and Lori to worry about anymore; there were newcomers to camp which only added to the stress. The blond sisters with the old man were more vulnerable than they realized. As far as he knew most everyone was getting chores done before dark, so he didn't need to worry about that piece of shit Ed or the Dixons. He actually didn't mind those two rednecks compared to Ed. At least they contributed something to the group. That's right, he could deal with Merle getting fucked up and Daryl raging out over that fucker. Ed was worthless. Damn, if a walker just happened to come up behind him Shane wasn't sure he'd even bother helping the bastard.

He judged the distance of the glare from the top of the RV, and it was a good mile or so away. Who knew what was out there, it was only a matter of time before they had to pack up and move out to god knows where. Lori and Carl were helpless without him. What the hell would any of them do if Merle Dixon, high as shit on meth suddenly declared himself king? Who would stop him, that kid Glenn or Dale? Morales and T-Dog weren't fighters either. The dirty work fell on Shane, and he had to do it or they'd fall into chaos.

He stepped quietly through the woods, gun up and finger straight, still even in this scenario, using proper protocol.

"What the-" Shane came across a severed decomposed arm and continued following the trail of blood to a bloodied mess of a walker sliced in half. Fucking hell, was there some other end of days type monster out there that could do this too? Instead of doing the smart thing and getting the hell out of there he continued forward stepping over another decapitated walker.

Shane's ears perked at the rustling of the foliage ahead and low groans. Sure enough as Shane entered into the clearing he caught sight of two walkers chained to a tree, missing their arms and lower jaws. He narrowed his eyes and aimed his gun carefully getting closer. They strained but couldn't get to him. A bright shining reflection of a sword pointed to his head.

"They're mine."

Shane turned his head. The last thing he was expecting to see was a black woman with a damn sword. _This is what happens when you don't get enough sleep. Start to see shit_. He lowered his gun, rubbed his temple, and closed his eyes, but when he opened them she was still there.

_Holy shit, this chick is real._ It seemed impossible. "You out here by yourself?" No way was she just living on her own in the wilderness. She withdrew her blade and tilted her head, gauging him with narrowed eyes. Shane knew when he was being scrutinized as a threat. He was trained in it, helped him more than he thought it would when the world went to shit.

"Hey," he made sure his rifle was shouldered and put out a hand to show he meant no harm. "I'm a cop."

"Was a cop," she retorted then relaxed her stance slightly.

He chuckled. "Alright, yeah, technically that's true. There's a camp not more than a couple miles west. I saw the reflection from your, uh," he eyed the blade, "sword while on watch."

"Didn't think there were people this far out," she said quietly to herself.

"Where you come from, Atlanta?"

She only shook her head in response. Getting info from her was going to be like pulling teeth. Shane took a step back waving in the direction he came. "Well come on, we got other people, food, shelter, and water." Since when did he offer complete strangers asylum? She could be crazy. Jesus, take a look at those walkers. Could be?

She wrinkled her nose. "I don't do other people."

Shane rubbed his nose, not sure he heard that right. "You serious? You just gonna stay out here on your own?"

"Been doin' just fine so far," she said leaning back against a tree with her arms crossed.

Shane scratched the back of his head, and sighed. "I can't just leave you out here. It'd wear on my conscious."

"You still have one?" She asked with a small smile. "After all this?" She put her hands on her hips, drawing his eyes to her low hip hugging tight pants. Looking up her body to the bodice top, Shane was staring. Damn, she had a decent set of clothes that fit her like a glove. "That's not too common anymore."

Fuck, he forgot what she was even answering in response to; he was too busy ogling her like a fucking teenage boy. "Well, I'd to think I still have one."

There was no question about it; she was independent and capable on observation alone. They could really use a woman like her. He wasn't sure how the others would react, but they'd have to deal with it. If she was able to take down and chop apart those two walkers for luggage carriers he knew she could do the dirty work, and make the hard decisions. She'd back him up when the others would want to go the easy route. And it would nice to have some more firepower around, at least figuratively so. Her weapon was a good one, she was smart and they could use more of that too.

"You don't need to worry about leavin' me here. I'm gonna be leavin' you." She said and pushed herself forward towards her pets?

Shane couldn't let her walk away. "Hold on a minute, at least stay the night and get something to eat," he could convince her to stay once he got her back. Their set up was pretty decent, better than what she had.

She turned and looked up at him with a hardened face. "You just another man that doesn't understand the word 'no'?"

"Hey now," he furrowed his brow. "I got a girl of my own back there, a kid to look after too, so don't be sayin' stuff like that."

"A girl and a kid." She repeated, and laughed a little to herself. "You're lucky you got those things, best be gettin' back to them then."

It was that moment that he saw a tiny bit of loneliness and bitterness, who knows what she lost. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, my friend's wife and his son, alright?" Why did he admit that after doing everything he could to keep that lie up since all this shit went down? Shane was pretty sure everything back at camp thought they were together too, but then the thought of Rick hit him again and guilt ate at him. He'd get used to it eventually. At least, he kept telling himself that.

A loud crack in the woods made them both simultaneously dart their eyes toward the source. He aimed his gun and she drew her sword, walking side-by-side toward the noise. "Gun's gonna be too loud," she whispered eying him.

A walker lunged out of the brush and Shane slammed the butt of the gun into the side of its head destroying the skull.

"I ain't that dumb." Shane was miffed she thought so little of him. Another walker lumbered up and she sliced it apart efficiently. "Not bad," he said looking her over. Where'd you learn that?"

"A girl's gotta keep some secrets," she smirked.

Well, at least she was loosening up a little. "You're gonna die with those secrets if you ain't careful. If you need anything we're accommodating to good people like you. You know your shit."

She thought for a moment in silence. "There's somethin' I need, if you felt 'accommodatin'', but it ain't anything I need at your camp."

* * *

"What do you mean," Lori sucked in a breath of air and exhaled, restraining her anger, "he went to check _something_ out?" She looked up at the top of the RV expecting to see Shane's dark curly hair, but caught a glimpse of Dale's white hat instead. She put a hand up, blocking out the setting sun blinding in her eyes."

"That's all he said," Dale had nothing else for her, being apologetic as possible.

She huffed, setting her jaw. "Tell me he took someone with him."

"He'll be fine, Lori. I'm keeping a lookout." Dale looked through his binoculars, "I just saw him a minute ago."

She clenched her fists, and stomped down to border of their "safe zone" only protected by a string with some cans. Lori crossed her arms and stared out into the wilderness. Bastard. Ever since Rick got shot, she'd been getting overly attached to Shane and Carl, afraid to let them out of her eyesight. It sickened her how she couldn't make it on her own; she needed Shane for at least Carl's sake.

"Hey."

Lori gripped her chest with a gasp, and then only slightly breathed in relief to seeing a dirty, blond, sleeveless shirt wearing man.

"Daryl." She didn't know what else to say. He never spoke to her, barely ever looked at her. So when he raised his eyes from the dirt to her face she felt like a deer in headlights.

"Got a favor to ask," he said simply and chewed off a hangnail, spitting it to the ground, and shouldering his crossbow.

Her comically wide eyes looked around as if he was speaking to someone behind her, because this didn't make a lick of sense. What the hell could he possibly ask of her? "Okay."

"Merle wants in on the next run."

She stared at him. "What am I supposed to do about that?" She had nothing to do with runs.

"Shane," he spat the name as if it tasted bad in his mouth. "He'll object, just convince him it's a good idea."

Lori frowned. "Is it?"

Daryl snorted. "The last time ya'll went you barely got back much less with anythin' of use. You send that scrawny Chinese kid though." Daryl paused and glanced back toward camp his intense, bright blue eyes looked right into hers. He lowered his voice. "It'll get him away for a bit; think he's getting stir crazy here. Some action is what he needs. Ya'll could use a break from him too."

Lori was shocked since that was awfully…considerate? She blinked and shook her head to get her thoughts back on track. "Well I can't promise anything will come of it, but I'll give it a shot." She gave him a smile, a real one for once.

" 'Preciate it," he smacked her arm like you would a good buddy and she stumbled. "Shit. Sorry," he caught her back upright, still rough with his handling, then letting her go as quickly as possible.

It was like he never touched a woman before. Lori laughed a little; he was blushing in the dusky light. "It's okay."

"Maybe you should eat something, girl. Ain't supposed to be that skinny. A gust of wind would knock you over."

She sighed, not going to get into a lifetime debate of how she couldn't help it. "I do eat. I'm sorry squirrel isn't my favorite food. I don't see you eat that much either," Lori looked him over. "You're losing weight." He looked at the ground and shrugged and shifted his weight. That thing on his back had to weigh a lot.

"Kids gotta eat and I could spare to lose a few." Daryl paused for second. "Thought I saw some deer tracks back there, maybe you'd eat some of that, Princess."

Was that a joke or an insult? Probably a bit of both. This was the most words they ever exchanged; she smiled. "I think Andrea and Amy are going to try to do some fishing in the quarry."

"You think I know any of ya'lls names?" He sounded insulted at the thought that he might.

Her smiled broadened. "The two blonde sisters."

"Those two with the old man and sweet ass RV?" His blue eyes raised back up to hers and his lip twitched, suppressing a smile. "Ain't one of em a lawyer or some shit?"

Lori shrugged brushing her long dark hair behind her ear. "People can surprise you."

He looked her over. "Guess so." She blushed under his gaze. It wasn't leering, but definitely lingering over her. An awkward silence followed, and Lori was both happy and a little nervous that he didn't leave as soon as the conversation was over. She blurted out a sentence even if it wasn't the best one. "Have you seen Shane?"

Daryl frowned at the name, as if it ruined the mood. "Haven't seen him," he turned to leave.

Lori stepped forward and lightly pulled at the back of his shirt. "Okay, you haven't _seen _him, but do you know where he is?"

He stopped and smirked. She grinned at her own cleverness. "See, I got you, Dixon." Oh god, Lori bit her lip breathing in faster. She was flirting with him and she wasn't sure why.

"Heh, do ya?" He nodded his head in the direction Shane went. "Saw his tracks go that way, but don't think about goin' after him with it gettin' dark. Get yourself lost."

"But you could always find me right?" Lori tipped her head to catch his eyes again. She had no idea they were so bright.

He rubbed the scruff on his chin. "Pshh, why would I do that? What's in it for me?" Daryl asked more to be a dick, backing off his friendliness. Lori recognized his discomfort, and it only made her want to press further.

"What would you want?" Lori found herself asking, unconsciously clasping the chain around her neck with her ring on it. "I'm sure you could think of something."

Daryl noticed her clenched fist on the piece of jewelry. "That's your boy's job." He was trying to shut down whatever she was alluding to.

"Shane's not my husband or my boyfriend."

Now he cocked an eyebrow, cautious and wary. "You serious?" He wasn't referring to her relationship status with Shane, but to her offer. Her mouth was dry; Daryl really was smarter than he looked.

* * *

"Yes, I'm serious." Andrea stared down her little sister when she tried to push past her into the RV.

"I just got back from bathing," Amy pointed to her hair still wrapped in a towel turban on her head as if Andrea was blind.

"Is it that much trouble to check on him?" Andrea pursed her lips and Amy sighed exasperatedly. "I'm sure he probably fell asleep by now."

"Ugh fine," Amy started to climb the ladder, having to hold the towel on her head with one hand. "You sound just like mom," she grumbled.

Sure enough Dale was passed out, with the binoculars in his lap. She didn't want to wake him; he'd refuse to relinquish watch to anyone until Shane got back and he needed his sleep. There was some light out there, so Amy picked up the binoculars and looked around.

_Is that Shane? _ She spotted his tall figure and dark hair in the distance, and it looked like he was talking animatedly to someone. Amy strained to see. "Who else is out there?"

* * *

"You sure about this?" Shane pulled off his shirt, his toned body and perfect abs caught the woman's dark brown eyes.

"A bit of human interaction is good every once in a while. Reminds me I'm still alive." She ran a hand down his ripped stomach, obviously appreciative of it.

Her words were oddly poetic and made plenty of sense to him. Her approval of his body gave him a nice ego boost, and she was hot too. Lean with muscle, but still had some fucking curves on her too. He grabbed her round, tight ass.

Shane pushed the mystery woman against the tree, kissing her hard and her lips were the softest he'd ever kissed. It's a bad thing when killing those things with this chick turned him on, but it looked like it did the same to her. Even better was that he felt no guilt, because he didn't have to think about Rick. _Goddamn it, Rick_. He paused for just a moment.

"You're thinking about your girl," she said pulling back.

"Nah, that isn't it," he nipped her neck. "It's nothing."

She unbuckled his belt with a shrug. "Whatever you say." He stepped back and pulled down his pants. "Not bad, sheriff."

Shane smirked trying to think of some remark, but she was against him, grasping his hard cock in her hand. And she knew how to stroke it, her grip was firm just as he liked it.

"You mind me on top?" She asked against his ear.

"Whatever the hell you want, I'm game." He started to take off her pants and she gently pushed him back.

"Get on the ground then."

He quickly obliged as she threw her pants aside along with her underwear. She climbed on of him with her top still on. "Ain't gonna take that off?"

"Never take off more than you have to," she said it like it was a known rule of sex in the apocalypse and straddled his hips.

"Good to know, I guess," Shane was still reeling from this strange turn of events. Maybe those mushrooms he ate at dinner were the hallucinatory kind.

* * *

"This can't be real." Amy forced her eyes elsewhere, her heart raced. She looked back again, lowering herself to sit on the roof of the RV. If that was happening then she shouldn't be watching. She shakily looked through them again. Her fingers twitched as a hand wandered down to the buttons on her shorts, but stopped as she heard her sister's voice.

"He asleep?" Andrea asked from the ground.

She gasped, and looked over the side to her sister below. "Uh, yeah." She double-checked hoping that was still the case. _Yikes._ "I'm watching for him."

Andrea laughed. "No offense but I'm going to get Morales."

"Whatever," she muttered and quickly whipped her head back to where she saw them last. She cursed, they were done already? Or did she lose them? Nope, there they were.

* * *

Shane gripped her hips slamming her down on his cock, his back on soft the grass with her on top. He wasn't being especially rough, but didn't have to worry about his strength on her. Sometimes he thought he'd break Lori in two. He wished she wasn't still wearing that top so he could get a look at her tits, but he grunted and was too busy thinking about not coming. The two chained up walkers straining to get at them not 20 feet away was perfect for that.

She rode him sitting straight up then groaned and leaned forward with her hands on the ground by his head. His cock rubbed against her clit as she slid herself down on top of him over and over. She growled, her eyes closed tight. Jesus, she looked like some sort of black samurai princess. He wouldn't be surprised if he woke up at the end of this. She certainly wasn't a screamer, just gasping and digging her fingers into the dirt. He wasn't going to last, normally he could go a while, but right now, he couldn't hold out. Shane pulled her hips down as he thrust up hard with a groan. She finally moaned her body tensing and her thighs squeezed his hips hard as she came with him.

Shane didn't think she'd stay there, but she didn't move from on top of him and rested her head against his chest. Shane closed his eyes; he could fall asleep, even out in the middle of fucking nowhere. For a moment his mind was clear. No Rick, no Lori, no group of survivors to care for, and no fucking walkers.

Shane felt her shift, then her breath against his chest. "So," she began. "If you saw my sword from where you have your look out…"

"Oh shit," he snapped his eyes open.

She lifted her head off of him with a raised brow. "Really?" She sat up and pushed back her hair. "Thought you knew you'd be putting on a show."

Shane clenched his eyes shut, sitting up, and pressing a fist to his forehead. "Dale." He watched her put back on her pants, strap back on her sword, and followed suit getting dressed. He opened his mouth, but she beat him to the punch.

"Good luck," she said.

"Think I should be the one saying that to you," Shane said shaking his head with a sad smile.

"Nah, you got a lot more to lose," she went over to the two walkers and unlatched the chains, holding the tether, and Shane still involuntary took a few steps back. He couldn't walk away first, it felt wrong. She gave him one last look over her shoulder before disappearing into the woods, the shuffling of the walkers getting fainter with her.

As soon as she was gone he hauled ass back to camp.

* * *

Amy couldn't get a great view with the two on the ground, but it was good enough to get hot and bothered to. She squirmed uncomfortably finally working up the nerve to get herself off. She just had to slip her hand in her shorts. It would only take seconds.

"Hey, Amy you see my mom?"

She jumped, but wasn't going to curse at the Carl. Thank goodness he couldn't see her hand. "Uh, let me see." Amy moved the binoculars back over towards the quarry. _No fucking way._ Her breath was caught in her throat. "Uhhh, she's taking a bath Carl, so don't go down there and bother her."

"Oh, alright," he looked confused. "She didn't mention that."

"Yeah, stay near camp, _don't _go down there." That damn kid had a habit of wandering off. Now this? She was being tortured and waited for Carl to walk away before immediately going back to what she just caught a glimpse of. Amy shifted herself just in case if Dale woke up he couldn't plainly see what she was doing and slid her fingers in her panties stroking her clit with stifled breaths. It was hard to move so little and not make any noise.

* * *

Lori had no idea what she was doing. "Yeah, I'm serious," the words were almost a whisper.

"Maybe you ain't such a bitch after all," Daryl gave her a disinterested look over. "But you ain't my type." He still walked closer, circling her like she was prey.

"You're not much of mine either. But, if we do we need to make it fast." She bit her lip, getting doubts and nervous, especially now that he seemed intrigued. She wiped the sweat from her brow with her arm; the temperature felt like it just went up twenty degrees.

"Not sure I got much of a choice anyway. You have any idea how long it's been?" He lowered his crossbow to the ground. "Not everyone's been fuckin' as much as you."

The more he talked the less good Lori felt about it. "You have a way with words, Daryl." He didn't act anything like Rick or Shane. He wasn't taking off her clothes and waited for her to move first. One last worry crossed her mind. "What about Dale? He was on watch last."

"Pshh, that old bastard is probably sleeping by now, been up since dawn."

Well, it was now or never. "You go down?" Lori blushed hard as she asked.

He gave her a small nod. "Sure, if you go first. Take 'em off," Daryl looked at her shorts. She shakily unzipped and slid them off.

She tried to maintain some semblance of control. This was _her_ idea after all, but she could barely say the words. "So then-"

Daryl growled in annoyance, "You keep hemmin' and hawin' and you'll get us caught," he said dropping down and gripping her thigh.

Lori cried out as he pushed himself between her legs on his knees and pulled the crotch of her panties aside, burying his face in her neatly trimmed pussy. Rick was the only one ever to eat her out; it always got her off every time. Daryl's tongue was wild, delving deep, and she almost toppled over. Lori gripped his short blonde hair with one hand and his shoulder with the other. The feral hunger he licked and sucked her pussy with made her forget her doubts. "O-okay," she gasped, her knees were weak. "Stop a second."

He leaned back and she dropped to her knees in front of him, undoing his pants, "Get these off." She wanted to kiss his wet mouth, but thought that stepped over the line. _Sure, suck his dick but don't kiss him, what was this 'Pretty Woman'? _Daryl let her push him to the ground on his back, she pulled out his surprisingly thick cock and just her hot breath against it made him clench his fists. She pulled back her long hair that got in the way, but Daryl already had his hands piling it on top of her head. She slowly licked her lips and swirled her tongue around the head as she took him into her mouth.

"Fuck yeah." He leaned his head back and groaned deep in his throat. The guttural noises encouraged her really get him to make some noise. She ran her tongue back over the head, tasted his precum, then took him fully again as far as her throat would let her. Daryl raised his head just a bit to watch her swallow it down and he thrust his hips up, she withheld nearly choking on it when Daryl moaned again louder than she expected him to. His hitched breathes and rough hand tugging at her hair reminded her how badly she still needed it.

Well, he was not getting out of this. Lori shifted her body still sucking him, and ran her tongue down the shaft. She kicked her leg over him, slid back with her knees on either side of his head, and pussy in his face. Daryl grabbed her ass and ran his tongue again over her folds. She gasped and moaned on his cock, making him moan against her. He parted her lips and ran his entire tongue over her clit; Lori shuddered and couldn't keep going. She dipped her head down watching him suck her clit and even licking the juices running down her thighs before going back to her cunt again. "Oh God," Lori lifted her head and stroked his wet cock; she had to take a real breath and cry out as she came in his mouth.

Daryl continued to licked her after she came making her jump with how intense his tongue felt now, but she focused completely on him now. She bobbed her head running her nails up his inner thigh, and he jerked beneath her at the touch. He groaned; his breath against her sensitive clit made her arch her hips. He dug his fingers into her ass cheeks holding her still and licked from her pussy up to her ass. Lori withheld a squeal with his cock completely down her throat and clenched the base of his cock harder; the nails of her weight-baring hand gripped his thigh. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum," Daryl warned with a ragged breath. He threw his head back hard to the dirt with a moan, his cum gushed into her mouth and she adjusted her angle to swallow as much as she could. Lori raised her head with a small cough and reared up, sliding off of him with a heavy breath.

* * *

All Amy saw was Lori sixity-nining Daryl and wanted to cry at the unfairness. It seemed like everyone was getting laid except her. She imagined Daryl's mouth on her. _Oh that would feel sooo good._ Then her sex-addled brain added Shane gripping her hair and shoving his cock in her mouth. Her slick fingers ran down into her folds then back up over her clit teasing herself until she couldn't take any more. Amy leaned back as she silently came with trembling gasps. She was unable keep her eyes open and barely managed to stay seated without falling over.

She lay back on the roof with a sigh and looked up at the stars until she heard voices approach below. Amy quickly shook Dale awake before climbing back down.

* * *

Daryl sat up with a grunt, "Didn't think you'd suck dick that well." He wiped his wet mouth with his hand.

The gravity of what happened hit Lori, and she looked to Daryl apprehensively. "We need to keep this between the two of us."

He fixed his pants and stood up sneering with irritation. "You think I'm fuckin' stupid?" He grabbed his crossbow.

"No," Lori shook her head, and tried to touch his arm. "I didn't mean-"

He jerked back so she couldn't touch him. "Just shut up and get the fuck back before people notice you're gone. It's a miracle that kid of yours didn't come lookin' for you."

* * *

Shane quickly walked up to camp, a low fire was going. _Good, they're learning_. But his concerns were with Dale's whereabouts.

"Shane," Lori was flushed, sweaty, and out of breath jogging up to him. "You're back."

"Yeah, uh, hold on a minute, kay?" He gave her a smile, patted her arm, and hurried past her. "Looking for Dale," he called back.

Lori's face drained of color, and she followed quickly behind him.

"Oww!" Amy grunted in pain as Andrea combed the knots out of her dry hair from behind. They were with some of the others, gathered around the small fire by the RV.

"Hush up, you," Andrea chastised, "You let it dry all a mess."

Her hair was a tangled mess because she was too busy getting off rather than combing it. Tears pricked at her eyes as Andrea tried to detangle it pulling with each run through.

"Where the fuck were you at?" Merle was loud enough for everyone to hear, and threw Daryl a bottle of beer as he walked over. "Didn't even bring anythin' back with ya? You losin' your touch, little brother."

"Does he have to use language like that?" Jacqui frowned looking at the kids nearby; even though it was obvious no one was going to attempt such a blatant suicidal quest.

Shane ran up, out of breath and wide-eyed. "Hey Dale, can I talk to ya a sec?"

"Is everything okay?" Andrea asked concerned. "You see something out there?"

Shane looked to Dale, who twisted his hat in his hands. _Oh hell._ "Nah, nothing out there, right Dale?" He sure as fuck hoped Dale would back him up.

"Actually," the older man shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I fell asleep up there."

A deep sigh of relief came from Shane drowning out Lori's own behind him. Daryl rolled his eyes taking a drink.

"Amy took over for me."

Daryl choked on his beer behind them garnering everyone's glance, except Shane and Lori. "Damn, you forget how to swallow too?" Merle chuckled.

Amy knew her face was red, because it fucking burned, and it told them all they needed to know. Two pairs of eyes stared intently at her. Daryl recovered and joined in, glaring over his shoulder at her. Shane was oblivious to Daryl and Lori, and they to him. Amy yanked the comb from Andrea's hand.

"I'm gonna finish this inside," she said quickly running inside the RV.

END


End file.
